Resisted Trust
by brokensoul0917
Summary: Slade needs a new apprentice to fulfill his dirty needs and the only strong enough doesn't seem as strong anymore. What will happen? RavenRobinStarfire Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

_My second story...First chappy weeeeeeee! Hope I get reviews.Please review!Sorry if this chapter is a little bit too fluffy ) _

Raven woke up. Her eyes still closed. She turned around and felt a presence near her. This was a surprise to her. Who was near her? She fluttered her eyes open and saw Robin sleeping. His chest was moving up and down. What happened last night? Why didn't she remember anything? She felt her leg brush against his. His skin was…soft and smooth. It didn't feel tense. She smiled and layed her head on his chest. For that minute, nothing in the world would matter to her. Robin was next to her and not anyone else. She snapped back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. Raven panicked. She shot up and noticed that she was only in her underwear and a black shirt with a purple skull on it. What seriously happened last night? Suddenly, she heard Starfire's high voice breaking the silence in her room.

"Just a second!" yelled Raven closing the door with her powers.

"Friend Raven" Starfire's pesky voice was heard," you are awake? Yes?"

"Yeah, just hold on," was the only answer Raven could spit out.

Raven came up to the door and opened it. She saw Starfire with a wacky hairdo on her head smiling like a child.

"I must retrieve my book of the fungus that I left in your room," said Starfire.

"Wait," Raven closed the door.

Raven put on a pair of black booty shorts and walked up to Robin. He was sleeping peacefully. His mask was still covering his eyes. He looked so calm. For once, he wasn't angry about anything and his was actually sleeping the first time since 3 months. Raven must've done something very helpful to him. Suddenly, perverted thoughts were running through Raven's mind. She turned green. She needed to find out what seriously happened. Raven smiled. She gently tapped him and Robin's eyes opened. He was still sleepy. He muttered something, but Raven couldn't make out what.

"Starfire is behind the door," whispered Raven in to Robin's ear.

"Are you serious?" asked Robin quietly.

"Dead serious, she wants to come inside and get her book. I am going to faze you to your room. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven turned into her shadow self and Robin was with her. She went through the vents and dropped Robin to his room. She smiled at him and then quickly re-appeared in her room. Robin's clothes were on her chair. She quickly used her powers to throw them in to the closet. She came up to the mirror and looked at herself. She nodded and heard three loud knocks on her door.

"Raven!" yelled Starfire.

It seemed that Starfire lost her patience and she knocked hard. The door fell. Starfire's eyes were wide. She smiled a small grin and then came in to the room.

"Raven," began Starfire," I am sorry for the abrupt awakening, but I must retrieve my book and give it to the local library in the city today. I wasn't sure if we were going to have criminals roaming the city today so I just decided to give it in early morning."

"Uh..." stammered Raven," yeah. It is right over here."

The book began glowing with Raven's aurora and it floated in to Starfire's hands. Starfire's eyes closed and she had a smile on her face. Starfire walked out and her hair splashing from one side to another. Raven's door closed and she was relieved. Raven walked up to her bad and Robin's fragrance filled her nose. Raven fell on her bed and felt it. She felt his energy, his aroma, him. Raven heard a knock on her door again and she woke up to reality. She wasn't in her field of black roses any more. Raven walked up to the door and it opened. Robin was standing there in a pair of jeans and a casual tee. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Raven took in a deep breathe and she glanced back in to her room.

"So," she began," you slept with me?"

"Seems that way," replied Robin.

"Do you remember what happened last night because I am clueless?"

"Kinda goes like this…"

**Flashback**

_Raven sat on her bed reading a book. She was glowing with joy reading a book that she found. It was one that Arella used to read to her. She was fascinated in the intense humor and complicated romances in there. Her favorite was the Black Bird, although in five seconds she would lose it all. Robin knocked on the door. Raven closed the book and stood with it in her hands. She opened the door and Robin was standing there. _

"_Hey Robin," said Raven._

"_Raven," asked Robin," can you…maybe…talk with me?"_

"_Yeah, sure, what happened?"_

"_I had a nightmare."_

"_Huh..."_

"_Slade got to me."_

"_He's hurting you isn't he?"_

"_Raven, I have a confession."_

_Suddenly, the window burst open and rain began pouring in. Raven put a shield around her. The book in her hands began ripping apart because of the ferocious winds currents coming from the window. Robin came up to the window and closed it. Raven's eyes didn't believe the sight. Her favorite childhood book, ripped apart aside from all that it has been through since all her years. It was already bent and ripped enough. Raven sniffed and her tears rolled back in to her eyes. _

"_Raven?" asked Robin," are you okay?"_

"_Does it look like I am okay!" yelled Raven at the top of her lungs._

_Raven quickly got on the floor and began picking up some pages unaware of the fact that her favorite story was flying around in all the rain and wind outside. She still found some pages from some other stories. They were wet and the ink on them was flushed off. It was rolling down the moist paper like her tears on her pale face. She put a smile on her face when she saw the spine of the book unharmed. She picked it up and felt the fabric. It was sewed in perfectly. Raven felt the leather, but one part felt like paper, too much like paper. She touched it again and soon felt a small rip there. She pulled out the paper and it had a note on it._

"_Raven," said Robin," what's that?"_

"_A note…" trailed off Raven," from my mother."_

_Her mother's handwriting was beautiful, it was script. It was cursive and Raven ran her hand through it. She still felt the small bumps of dried ink on it. The leather spine saved it from the intense rain and wind. Raven smiled. She even spotted a small stain of a fruit from Azarath. It was purple and she saw a smiley face on it. Her mother was defiantly the artist. Robin knelt down beside her. Raven began softly laughing. Memories flooding her mind, stories her mother told her, and even her first time using her powers and meditation. Raven hated meditation when she was younger. She used to think it was pointless and a waste of her time. She finally realized it saved her from destroying everything. She dropped the note with out even reading it and dropped herself in to Robin's arms. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she felt Robin's heartbeat in his chest. It was graceful. Raven picked up the letter and began reading it out loud to her and Robin:_

_**Dearest Raven,**_

_**My daughter, oh, how much I shall miss you. I must leave before Azarath is destroyed of your father's powers. You may have inherited them, but you have kindness and a heart unlike him. I will leave you today. This book will be a memory of you and me. Our fears and wishes held in here, stories from the centuries, given to you by ancestors. Did you know that every blank page was a page left for a new person from the family to share what happened? I might have told you that all these stories were fiction, but you shall always be my last story, my Black Bird. Raven, I love you.**_

_**Hugs and kisses forever,**_

_**Arella. **_

_Robin looked up at Raven. She looked back at him and he tossed her hair playfully. Raven closed her eyes and listened to Robin. Actually, she listened to his heart. _

"_Robin," said Raven," I have to change."_

"_Could I stay with you for the night?"_

"_Yeah, sure…"_

_Raven changed and soon she was having a "slumber" party with Robin, her leader, no. Her best friend. Raven got out a pack of cards and they began playing. Raven saw Robin smirk and she decided to cheat and read his mind. When Raven tried entering his mind, it was blacked. Something was up._

"_Not today," Robin said," no cheating."_

"_You are no fun whatsoever," said Raven._

"_I wouldn't be the one to complain."_

**End of Flashback**

"And pretty much then we fell asleep," ended Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am leaving tomorrow and not coming back until August!Sorry for the late post (Hope this was worth waiting for. I promise to post up the next chapter as soon as I come back. Review please!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor Romeo and Juliet. _

The Titans were all standing outside. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Starfire was giggling as Beastboy and Cyborg were wrestling each other to the ground. Robin was rooting for Cyborg and Raven just sat in the corner reading a book. She was reading the most romantic, but yet tragic book in the world, "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. Now came the most famous line of all:

_Romeo_. (_coming forward_) He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

_Enter Juliet above at window_

But soft; What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.

It is my lady; O, it is my love!

O that she knew she were!

She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of it?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What is her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were night.

See how she leans her cheek upon her other hand!

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!

_Men in that time were so much more romantic than now_ thought Raven quietly to herself. Raven loved that book and she read it already about 13 times, but she could never get enough of it. Raven read it so much that she actually memorized the lines and could recite them right at this moment. Raven was reading and then came to another famous and romantic line, but said by Juliet:

_Juliet_. 'Tis but they name that is my enemy

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet.

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff, they name;

And for thy name, which is not part of thee,

Take all myself.

Raven was mesmerized in the outstanding writing of Shakespeare. It was beautiful and she could picture it all together too familiar. Suddenly, Raven began day dreaming.

_It was midnight and the moon was out. It was reflected on a lake and the light around it provided light to the world. It was a gorgeous. In the distance you could see a small boat. On it was a girl and a boy. The girl was holding up an umbrella in her right arm and she was wearing a blue puffed up dress and a blue hat. Next to her was a boy in black khaki pants and shirt with a red vest with carvings on it. The boy had the most gorgeous eyes, but the girl couldn't make out their color. His hair was spiked up and they were midnight black. The girl's hair was a very soft black color, but looked more on the lavender side. Her eyed were purple and you couldn't look away from them. _

_The couple began leaning to each other. They were going to kiss. Everything was perfect. A flock of birds flew by and they were in the shape of a heart. The couple was so close to each other that they closed their eyes because in moments they would already be kissing. Their lips------ _

A football landed right on Raven's head. She howled in pain as a bruise appeared on her head. Beastboy smiled and came up to Raven. Raven was pissed and she needed some time alone. The football began glowing with Raven's aurora and it hit Beastboy straight in the gut. He scowled in pain, but then took a deep breathe.

"He he," he giggled," thanks."

"Whatever," threatened Raven," next time…football is going to be gone like you."

Beastboy began rubbing his stomach and was walking back. Raven got back to the book and began reading again. She was dazzled by the choice of words Shakespeare chose:

_Romeo_.I take thee at thy word.

Call me but love-------

"Trouble," yelled Robin as the rest of the Titans, excluding Raven, followed him in to the Tower.

"Raven?" asked Beastboy," aren't you coming?"

Raven nodded her head and flew in to the Tower. Robin was turned to the screen and all the Titans saw a familiar face, no, a familiar mask. That eye staring and analyzing each Titan with great interest. After a semi-circle of movement, it moved to Robin and the person behind the mask began to speak.

"Titans," said the cold voice," pleasure seeing you again. I have a mission for each of you. You all will be put on three tasks and the last task, all of you have to fight together. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. Okay, maybe it will."

Everyone knew the face behind the mask was smirking. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but a laser beam struck through the screen and the image of the mask disappeared. Instead, the laser struck Starfire and she disappeared. Everyone gasped. They heard her scream fade away.

"Run!" yelled Beastboy.

All the Titans ran from the main room, each in a different direction. Beastboy was heading toward the hall with all the rooms, Cyborg ran to the garage, Robin ran to the evidence room, and Raven flew to the basement. Each Titan was scared to their deaths. One false move and who knows what might happen to them that happened to Starfire.

Beastboy turned in to a cheetah as he spotted the device sinking in from the walls of the hall. He quickly dodged all the zaps. He turned back in to a humming bird and flew off. Unfortunately, the ray zapped him and his scream faded.

Cyborg was walking as quietly as he could. He heard the scream of Beastboy, but kept quiet. He was walking to the T-Car to maybe get out and get some help when the beam hit the car. Cyborg was lucky enough to move out of the way. He got his sonic cannon ready and he aimed it at the source. He fired, but a force field appeared and Cyborg was in shock. The ray struck him and Cyborg disappeared.

Robin hid in the shadows to attack whatever might come in his way. He saw a figure coming toward him. Robin leaned to his right side and then jumped out from the shadows to attack the figure. As soon as he jumped out, he was withheld in a black aurora. He smiled, to his relief it was Raven. She let Robin go and he lightly landed on his feet.

"I saw it," Raven said dropping to her knees.

"What?" asked Robin.

"It makes them…..disappear. Cyborg is gone. I was in the garage behind your motorcycle when I saw it all."

"Did you hear-"

"Beastboy……he is also gone. Yeah, I heard Beastboy's scream."

Robin gave a hand to Raven and she got up and hugged him. He held her close, but then the wall fell apart. The ray came back. It was aiming for the couple. Robin and Raven let go, but were still holding hands. The beam was coming toward them, but then Robin pushed Raven back and she fell and watched in horror as her friend disappeared. She turned away and closed her eyes, the beam was too bright. Then, the ray disappeared and clapping was heard.

"Very, very touching," said someone.

"Slade," hissed Raven.

Slade came out from the shadows. He had something in his hand. It was a clip with a black S on it and orange was on the background. He threw it at Raven and her Raven icon from her cloak fell off and the S clip landed on her cloak. It was all going too fast so Raven didn't have any time to block anything. The other 50 was that she was scared the whole time; the ray, Robin, Slade….

"You work for me know," said Slade.

"What?" yelled Raven.

Raven started floating in the air as great pain struck her. Her hair was growing and you could she her powers fizzle around her and her cloak changes in to another outfit. It is a belly shirt with armor on his on the chest and her belly button is pierced with an S on the diamond. Her legs are not covered because she is wearing outside "underwear". Her elbows and going down is covered in fishnet gloves. Her shoes turn in to knee high boots and her cloak turns in to a small cape that is black and has a hood. She is now wearing a mask that only covers her eyes, but you could see her eyes. It covers only the outside part. Raven drops to her knees.

"This can't be real!" she yells.

"You don't have a choice," replied Slade," three tasks and up you go."

The beam returns and it strucks Raven. Slade is laughing as Raven's eye sight becomes blurry and everything blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was a real joy to write and I decided that it shouldn't only be romance and Robin/Raven. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish that I did **

Raven woke up with sweat all around her whole entire face. Her bed sheets were tossed around the whole bed and her pillow was on the floor. She felt as if that nightmare she just had was a true reality, as if it were even going to happen. Raven glanced at the clock. It read 11:37 a.m. Raven grunted and got up. She took off her leotard and put on her lavender robe. She smiled at the comfort available in it. Raven walked to the bathroom and turned the water on. It felt nice and warm. She took off her robe and put her legs in the water and then sat in it. Raven sat in the water for a whole 15 minutes. Slowly, she started reaching for the lavender and vanilla scented shampoo. She put it on and began massaging her scalp until she had a vision.

_Slade was looking at all four of them just lying there in their own blood. Near him was someone in the shadows with a smile on their face. Slade came up to one body and took off a small clip with an R on it. It was soaked in dark crimson blood. _

Raven gasped and opened her eyes. She felt the shampoo just sliding off from her head in to the water. Raven just turned the shower on and decided to make her shower short. She washed the shampoo off and got out. She put on her robe and jogged out of the bathroom and in to her room. She put on a new and clean leotard on with a cape. Suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine. Raven turned around, but no one was there except for a mirror. She looked at her own reflection. Raven's eyes were pools of violet coloring and her lips were dark, but to contrast that, her skin was pale and her cheek bones were seen. Her hair was still dripping wet and her chakra gave it all away. Her body wasn't as curvy as Starfire's, but she still considered herself to be pretty in her own little world. Raven looked away and walked over to her closet and took a pair of shoes. She took her brush and started brushing her hair from top to bottom. Finally, she was done and got out of her room in to the hall. She turned right and began walking. Her mind was focusing on her dream so much that she didn't even notice that she bumped in to Robin.

"Sorry," said Raven.

"My fault," said Robin.

Robin stood up and helped Raven up. At that point they had a moment. Raven looked at the masked wonder and he looked back at the dazzling figure before him, Raven. For a whole second, the two were lost in paradise until a certain alien girl's squeal was heard from the living room. Robin and Raven were out of their trance running to the living room. The two ran in to the living room to see everything completely destroyed, or at least burnt, and Starfire standing on top of a chair. She was throwing her starbolts at nothing Raven and Robin could see.

"Starfire what is it?" asked Robin and Beastboy and Cyborg ran in.

"The cockroach which hisses," said Starfire very afraid.

"Aaahhh..." yelled Beastboy who climbed on top of Cyborg's head.

"Dude get off of me," said Cyborg.

He was already trying to get Beastboy off his head, but Beastboy was just "crazy glued" to his head.

"Dude," yelled Beastboy," why do you think I never turn in to one of these!"

"Starfire where is it?" asked Raven.

"There," replied Starfire.

She was pointing to the game station controller. It seemed as if the cockroach was trying to bite the controller, but the exterior was too hard. All of a sudden, the cockroach duplicated itself in to 10 more. They all started nibbling on the controller and soon enough it was gone. Starfire screamed in fear and flew all the way to Cyborg and sat on his head.

"Yo, I am not a damn hotel!" yelled Cyborg.

Raven started approaching the cockroaches. One turned its head and Raven saw that it had a maggot in its cheek. All of a sudden, everyone heard whispers and turned to Cyborg. He shrugged.

"Hey, not so rough," said Beastboy, "we might fall off."

"Attack," yelled a squeaky voice.

The roaches were duplicating themselves and soon there were dozens. Raven began to back away when they all flew out through the window and in to the city. Everyone was dumbstruck. What they didn't notice was that one was left in the tower, spying on them.

"That was awkward," said Raven turning her attention to Robin as he began to speak.

"Those aren't our every day average roaches," Robin began," they might start to –"

Screams of terror were heard through the city and everyone saw a big giant roach walking and talking tops off buildings. He saw a donut shaped building and threw it in its filthy mouth.

"- terrorize the city," said Robin all bummed, "Titans Go!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy were the first ones to the destination. Starfire flew in to the air and as far away as possible from the big roach and began aiming for it and shot her starbolts. It just slapped her away and Starfire fell to the ground with a thud. A few roaches were crawling over her. She opened her eyes and screamed. Cyborg and Robin appeared and they began attacking. Robin threw some of his bird-a-rangs at the giant roach and Cyborg began firing his sonic cannon. The roach just stepped on them and a few roaches fell on them.

Beastboy just sat there in the corner sucking on his thumb. Raven threw a few cars and stop signs at the roach. It was about to slap her when it began shooting out roaches. She made a force field around herself, but there were too many of them. Raven felt disgusted so her force field weakened down and they all shot at her like missiles. Raven fell to the ground near Beastboy.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Raven getting her hair from her face.

"I'm not touching it," said Beastboy.

Raven blew a strand from her face. Robin charged at it with his boomerang. All the roaches fell apart, but then they became a giant wave and swallowed up Robin. The roaches all turned back in to one big giant roach. Cyborg began shooting his sonic cannon, but it kept going right threw them. The four Titans could hear the muffled screams of Robin. Starfire started flying bravely and went through the roaches and dragged Robin out.

"Thanks," he said as they landed to the ground.

"I never thought that I would experience this," said Starfire.

Raven has enough. She flew in to the air and used her powers to slash every cockroach that was there. Green ooze was spurting out, but Raven didn't care she just wanted to get this over with. Then Raven put them into a ball and just popped them like a giant pimple. All of them were gone.

"Booyah!" yelled Cyborg," time for pizza."


	4. Chapter 4

"That was an awesome movie!" yelled Beastboy.

"No, it wasn't!" replied Cyborg.

"Yes, it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No times infinity!"

"Man, you got me there…"

The Titans were all sitting in the den which they rarely come to. There was a huge carpet covering the middle of the room. There was also a glass table with a small frame and a picture inside. There was a corner couch and a love seat across the room. In the corner was a small section of plants including many different types of bamboo, cactuses, flowers, and some aloe. To complete it all was a fire right in the middle of the bottom of the chimney. It gave off a small light to the room, but to the corners it was dark. Outside it was pouring rain with thunder and lighting. There was also a radio connected to the plug and was playing music. The music changed to a sexy salsa beat.

"Robin," asked Starfire," may I have this dance with you?"

"Sure," Robin said, his voice slurry.

_It's confirmed, _Raven thought as she watched the two. _Their drunk._

Robin and Starfire stood in the middle of the room and began dancing very closely. Robin spun her around and then he held her by the waist while she bent her upper body. When she came up, she took Robin gently by his neck and smiled. He had smiled back. Starfire put her hands very loosely to his chest, almost touching it, but then she started slowly getting down. She reached out her hand and Robin grabbed it and she got up in a very "flexible" way. First she picked up her upper body and then her lower part started slowly getting up. The music ended and they were still together. Starfire went ahead and kissed Robin slowly and he replied by kissing her back.

"Get a room," said Cyborg, "we had to watch your dance, but now if y'all wanna make-out, somewhere else."

"Amen to that," muttered Raven.

Starfire smiled and took Robin by the hand and led him to the love seat. They sat down with Starfire in the middle of Robin's legs and him holding him arms around her body. He leant over and put his head on her shoulders.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" asked Robin.

"Sure," said the three Titans.

Raven was silent.

"What do you" – Robin hiccupped- "say Raven?"

"Whatever," said Raven, " look Robin, you, and Starfire are drunk. I don't know how it can all go wrong, but I'm pretty sure that it will."

"But, please, Raven," begged Starfire.

"Fine, fine," said Raven.

"Dudes, but no funny stuff," said Beastboy.

"Chicken?" asked Cyborg imitating a chicken.

"No…"

"Truth or dare?" asked Cyborg.

"Uhh…" hesitated Beastboy," dare?"

"Okay, I dare you..."

"Or truth?"

"Just pick!" yelled Cyborg.

"Okay, okay," said Beastboy, " dare."

"I dare you to… jump around the room 10 times yelling, 'I'm an idiot!' Got it?"

"Mean, dude," Beastboy muttered.

Beastboy began jumping around the room saying the magic phrase. It was very entertaining seeing him suffer in that way, even Raven chuckled. At the final two laps, Beastboy was out of breathe and crawling. It was pathetic.

"I said jumping," reminded Cyborg.

Beastboy got back up and took a breathe. He began jumping again and finally collapsed when he finished. He rested for at least 10 seconds, and began continuing the game. Still, you could see in his eyes that he was still weary.

"My turn?" asked Beastboy.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay…" thought Beastboy for a moment, "Starfire! Truth or dare?"

"The truth, please," replied Starfire.

"Okay, what is your deepest darkest secret?"

"Must I tell?"

Beastboy nodded.

"Oh fine. When I was younger, I used to pick my nose and eat the bo-o-o-gers."

Robin sat normally and moved away a little. Everyone's face was shocked. Starfire seemed like an elegant girl, but that was just disgusting. Now everyone knew why she always cooked fungus or something else gross. Even Beastboy didn't do that. It was way gross.

"My turn," said Starfire," Raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Raven in a monotone.

"Do you ever read one of those sexual mystery novels?"

"Yes. Okay my turn.."

"Pervert!" Beastboy yelled as he began to laugh.

"I wouldn't be talking," said Raven," last time I went to your room, I saw a couple play boy journals."

"Why were you in my room?"

"Not on the topic. Okay, my turn. Cyborg truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Cyborg mischievously.

"I dare you to call Bumble Bee and ask her out."

Cyborg's mouth was open.

"It's kind of obvious that you like her. Go do it."

Cyborg made his arm in to a speaker phone and dialed the number to Titans' East Tower. Bumble Bee picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uhh…Bee?"

"Sparky? Never thought you'd call. So what's up?"

"N-n-nothing. You?"

"Mas and Menus are goin' crazy, but otherwise everyone is at their own thing like Speedy admiring himself in the mirror and Aqualad talking to fish."

"Oh, I was wondering-"

"Hold up a second. Yo! Don't touch that! Sparky, look I gotta go."

"But..."

"Bye."

Bumble Bee hung up. Cyborg felt sad because he liked her and he didn't get to complete the dare. Raven felt pity.

"Next time," said Raven," your turn…"

"Robin, truth or dare?" asked Cyborg.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… go put on Starfire's or Raven's clothes."

"Don't even think of using my clothes," Raven said with a warning tone. "Mine are off limits."

"Starfire's then," said Robin.

After five minutes, Robin came out and laughter was heard around the whole room. It was hilarious. The top was big on him and the skirt was too tight for him because of the muscle on his legs. At the same time, everyone got to see his eight pack and his muscles. The boots were very stretched because his foot was a little too big. This was one sight to see.

"Why don't we go to the pool?" asked Cyborg.

"We have a pool?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah, installed it not too long ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Okay, why don't we go change and come back," suggested Cyborg.

"Not going," said Raven standing up and walking out.

Everyone shrugged and walked to their rooms to change. Beastboy wore purple trunks with green sharks on them, Starfire wore a pink bikini covering barely anything, and Robin wore red trunks. Cyborg put on his special ring that when he put his fists together, he turned in to a human. Then he put on a pair of blue trunks and looked spick and span for the pool.

Robin went out of his room and walked to Raven's room. He heard sobs and when he knocked, they stopped. Robin was almost out of his drunken stage.

"Raven?" asked Robin.

"Coming," he heard as an answer.

He saw the door open slowly to reveal the face of Raven. Her eyes were red and her skin was paler than usual. He saw her wipe her eyes because they looked watery. A tear ran down her cheek. She was too late to wipe it, but then Robin reached out his hand and wiped it for her without his gloves and felt her skin. It was dry except for that tear line. She blinked and closed the door. Robin just stood there looking down. He heard Raven's voice whisper something, and then there was silence.

_She must've fallen asleep, _ he thought.

"Good night," he said walking away.

The four Titans were sitting in the Jacuzzi. Everyone was laughing, but Robin. He felt something was missing. It was the presence of Raven.

"Guys," said Robin," I'm going to go."

They waved and continued talking. Robin got out and felt the cool air run down his spine. It teased him. The rain kept on falling and he went inside. He saw a small light in the den. It was Raven lying there on the corner couch with a book out of her hands and on the floor.

_So she wasn't sleeping before, _ Robin thought as he looked at her,_ but now, I guess she is._

Robin took a blanket and put it over Raven. At the same time he was admiring her beauty. It was complete silence and Raven opened one eye and then the other. She got up and looked at Robin. He had this smile on his face which looked kind of creepy. She sat up and Robin came and sat next to her. They looked at each other and Robin touched her hand and held on to it.

"You're my best friend, Raven," said Robin.

Then Robin kissed her on the cheek and left. He was filled with no regret at all. Robin went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out seeing the hall completely dark. Cyborg must've come in and locked the Tower. Everyone must be sleeping except for him. He went in to his room and put on a pair of boxers and a white shirt. Then he went in to his bed and felt _someone_ there. Robin closed his eyes and went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**This whole, well, most of this chapter is dedicated to memories.**

**Disclaimer: No Teen Titan rights yet...**

"Robin!" yelled Raven.

Raven looked at the clock. It was about 9 a.m. She had just woken up from another nightmare. She panted as sweat dropped from her temples on to the blankets. Raven got up and went in to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Raven then tied her hair in to a bun and went up to her closet. She took out a pair of brown sweat pants and put on a tight white shirt. It reached her waist and showed her belly button. She put on socks and tied her sneakers. She put on a watch on her wrist. Raven headed out of her room and saw the blank door in front of her. It used to be Robin's room once, but after the Tokyo trip, he moved next to Starfire and probably every night sleeps with her. Raven sighed wishing she had never looked at that door. Now, she had shared the whole floor to herself. Beastboy and Cyborg were both on the third floor, Starfire and Robin were on the sixth floor, and Raven was on the eight floor. She now had what she wished for, her own peace and quiet. Raven walked to the elevator and pressed a button. The elevator door opened automatically and she came in. She pressed "G" and it would take her to the gym. Raven was planning to jog on the tred mill and then practice her fighting. She and Robin used to always practice together, she remembered what he always said to her when he pinned her to the ground.

_Flashback_

Raven and Robin were fighting. Hand to hand, no powers or gadgets. Both were now panting, Raven had worn Robin out and Robin had worn Raven out. Raven smiled and then sat on a bench drinking water from her bottle. Suddenly, Robin pinned her to the ground, her water bottle flying out of her hands and water dropping on both of them like rain. Robin was on top of Raven and looked in to her eyes and she looked at his. Their faces were getting closer and closer as each second passed. Robin then spoke,

"Never let your gaurd down."

Robin softly gave a kiss to Raven on the cheek and let go of her and got off. Raven rubbed the back of her head and sat down crossed legged.

_End of Flashback_

Raven scoffed. Now it was all different, Robin would be practicing with Starfire, probably always making out. Raven felt digust as the thought of Starfire and Robin crossed her mind. Since the beginning, she had to watch them get closer. She should have taken a shot at him too, but she was too shy. She tried to kiss him after the "end of the world", but she only had enough confidence in herself to hug him. She can remember everything so clearly as it was.

_Flashback_

Raven was smiling, actually smiling. She defeated Trigon and all was good.

"No, it wasn't," Raven claimed," somebody believe."

Raven ran up to Robin and puts her arms around him. He put his hand around her and pressed her body against him. She felt the softness in his neck and Robin felt the soft fabric of her new white cloak. Raven was just about to kiss when Beastboy interupted.

"Okay," yelled Beastboy," you're freaking me out here! The white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs?..."

_Almost a kiss_ thought Raven.

"Are you still...you?" asks Beastboy.

_End of Flashback. _

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Raven knew that the elevator has temporary stops like this. She could've just fazed herself out, but Raven decided to have her own personal time. The light from the elevator flickered and Raven sat down in the corner. Raven missed Robin. In fact, she wished that he'd be stuck in that elevator with her. Holding hands. Cuddling.

_Flashback_

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come, " said Raven," I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things, to fight evil, and hoped that would somehow make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

"But no one knows their destiny," replied Robin, "there are things you can't possibly know."

"There are some things I didn't know," Raven tilted her head up, "like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. Instead, you spent it worrying about me."

Robin looked at Raven and she looked back at those masked eyes. They were locked away from the world for just that mere second. Robin then took a few steps forward. He took her hand. Raven felt his gloved fingers. It was like their hands fit together as one.

"That's what friends do," smiled Robin.

Raven couldn't stand the inhumanity of this moment. She let go and backed away from Robin. She had loved him and she finally found out the reply, yet, she couldn't stop what was destined to become.

"And as my friends, you have to let me go, " said Raven.

_End of Flashback _

"Robin," sighed Raven," I miss you."

Raven knew that all that had happened was nothing more than mere regret from probably Robin. His heart had now belonged to Starfire. Raven was a no body, just some member on the team. Suddenly, she heard two voices from the floor above her. It was Robin and Starfire.

"I love you Robin," said Starfire lusciously.

"I love you too," said Robin.

Raven felt tears appear in her eyes as she began to quietly sob to herself. All the memories that Robin had given her were nothing. Not the day at the parade, not the movie, not even their encounter with Mumbo. Raven felt as though her heart had been ripped out, stomped on by, and then thrown in to a garbage can. Raven weeped. She never thought that this day would come, that her friendship with Robin would be all over.

_Flashback_

"Do you like the movie?" whispered Robin.

Raven felt his breath in her ear. It was warm and his voice gave her a chill up her spine. Raven smiled and looked at Robin's masked eyes. He looked back. Raven's hand rested on an arm rest and then, Robin put his hand on her. Their fingers came together and one and they were holding hands.

"Yes," whispered back Raven.

_End of Flashback_

Raven cried more for that it had all been a painful memory. Raven knew that her nose had become big like a potatoe and red. It always happened when she cried. The elevator had suddenly began to move and stopped on the sixth floor. Raven stood up and decided to walk out. When the door slid open, she saw Robin pin Starfire to teh wall. He was holding her wrists against the wall and kissing with her. They didn't even notice a black bird fly away while they were sharing their saliva.

Raven landed on the ground. She just lay there, on the dirty ground of the park. It was raining harshly and the clouds were gray. Her hair was messed up, but she didn't care. She just witnessed the person she loved having a make out session with the person she hated from now. She hit the ground with her knuckle only to make it bleed. Suddenly, there was an umbrella over her. Raven looked up and saw Slade. The umbrella had exploded and Raven had levitated up. Her eyes turned blazing white and teh tips of her fingers were glowing with her aurora.

"What do you want?"

"Just to help," snickered Slade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! This is sooo awesome, two chapters in two days. Hope this one didn't suck all that much. Well, oh well, review!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine blah blah blah **

"Do you have any signal of Raven?!" Robin yelled in to the communicator.

"Dude! Chill," said Beastboy.

"How can I 'chill' when Raven is out there?" asked Robin.

"You have us," said Starfire.

It was raining outside very harshly. The Titans noticed Raven's disappearence a couple of hours ago and since then they have been searching for her. Starfire flew up to Robin and smiled. She touched his cheek and kissed him on the lips softly. They pulled away and smiled for a moment until Robin's face got serious. Starfire then leaped in to the air and flew away as fast as possible.

"Raven where are you?" sighed Robin.

"Guys!" yelled the communicator," I found Raven's communicator."

"Good job Cy," smiled Robin," I'll be there as fast as I can."

Robin drove as fast as he can going through any short cuts he could find. Suddenly, he reached a dead end. Robin didn't care, he got off his motorcycle and climbed the wall. He saw Cyborg standing there with the rest of the Titans looking down. Starfire ran to Robin and put her arms around him.

"I fear we may of lost contact of Raven forever," said Starfire sobbing.

Robin tried to calm her down. He shushed her and kiss her on the cheek. Then Robin stepped to Cyborg.

"What happened?" Robin's mask shown determination.

"We don't know," said Cyborg.

"Where the fuck is Raven!?!" yelled Robin.

"Dude," said Beastboy," he said he doesn't know anything."

"There has to be somthing on that communicator," said Robin," a message or something."

Robin harshly grabbed the communicator. He looked at it. Raven flodded his mind. Robin's eyes were filled with tears. His legs were shaking. He felt so far away from the rest of the Titans. He wanted to see Raven, his best friend again. Robin opened the communicator and saw a message there. Suddenly, Raven's face was online.

"Titans, where ever I may be now, it is no use to go searching for me. You are now nothing to me and not a single thing more. Our bonds are broken so you must just stay put. Go on with your regular lives and forget me. Goodbye."

As the message ended, Robin threw the communicator down at the floor and it crumbled in to pieces.

"You heard her," laughed Robin," she was always the smart one in the group."

"We mustn't stop our search for Raven," said Starfire," she's our friend."

"Not anymore," said Robin.

"How can you be like that?" asked Beastboy," she was our team mate!"

"IS SHE RIGHT NOW?!" yelled Robin.

"No," sighed Beastboy.

"I'm ure she'll come up," said Cyborg.

"Who cares?" scoffed Robin.

"We do," said Starfire," and I know that you must also."

Robin knelt down and put his hands on the floor. He felt pain in his head. Raven was breaking his bond. Robin tried to mentally fight it.

"Robin!" gasped Starfire.

"Dude!" yelled Cyborg and Beastboy in unison.

Robin fainted.

"Child," said Slade," why must you cry?"

"No," whispered Raven.

Slade wiped away her tear. Raven had just broken the bond that she has shared with Robin for several years now. She looked up at Slade and saw him now as a fatherly figure. Why? She had not know. Trigon was now a distant memory although he still exsisted. Slade was now more of her father. She saw him smile under his mask. Slade handed Raven some clothes.

"Here is your new wardrobe," said Slade.

"Thank you," said Raven.

Raven accepted the clothes and went to change. When Raven came out, she was different now. She was wearing a black cloak and a black/orange long sleeved shirt. It didn't cover her stomach. She was wearing a black mini skirt and long boots that were half black, half orange. They had metal toes like Robin's shoes. On her right breast was Slade's sign in black. She had a black mask on her eyes, that showed her violet eyes. Her hair was still down.

"Beautiful," said Slade.

"What is my first task?" asked Raven.

"You need to pass a test of mine," said Slade," to see if you are really trust worthy."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Kill a few people for me," said Slade.

"Sounds like fun," smirked Raven.

Robin was lying in the medical wing of Titan's Tower. His eyes opened as he heard Slade say," kill a few people for me." He saw Starfire fly gently to him. She knelt down and held his hand. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Starfire.

"Much," said Robin.

"Good," said Cyborg," 'cause we got trouble."

Everything was flying around, but the source had not been seen. The people from the subway had fled when they saw teh bodies of two older aged men being murdered. Actually, they haven't seen the murder because they had just seen the men get seizures and pass away. What might have caused those seizures? Was it because of their old age?

"Stop right there," yelled Robin.

Everything stopped flying around. Suddenly, a familiar clock was seen. Thier eyes began glowing a bright white and the two bodies were surrounded with black energy. They were thrown across the subway and in to the Titans' faces.


End file.
